Coming Out
by Techno Skittles
Summary: "Cyborg comes out of the closet" Prompt I received on tumblr


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

**Coming Out**

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

Adept metal fingers pounded away at the round buttons on the game controller, clicks and clacks accompanied by whoops and hollers. The tower's gaming duo sat side-by-side on the couch trash talking each other playfully with empty cruel words and faked harsh tones. The determination to crush their opponent shone brightly in both gamers' eyes, one set of green glowing alongside one shining gray eye and a dully lit red mechanical one. The two boys were enjoying themselves full-heartedly as they played away their afternoon on their overexhausted gaming console.

"Look who's winning now, Boogerskin!"

"Oh I know you can't be talking, Tin Man!"

It could definitely be classified as a perfect afternoon.

So maybe that's why Cyborg felt it was time to come out with it. The very thing he's been holding in not long after meeting the Titans, his teammates. It started out as a bout of confusion that he would sit on his table and ponder over hours on end, wondering why he even had to question such a thing. Then he threw himself into denial, saying there was no way, no how, he just couldn't end up that way because all through his normal life he'd been considered the stud, the ladies' man. To change his mind like this would be like lying to himself, to all of his former classmates.

Because it just wasn't _possible_.

For awhile, during his denial phase, he surrounded himself in women and avoided his male teammates for as much as he could because he just wasn't supposed to feel that way for another guy. It wasn't how he grew up, it wasn't what he was taught. He sat through the birds and the bees lecture and now all of that was going to waste because of one tiny, stupid, little crush that was getting way too out of hand.

Eventually he gave in. He realized he couldn't stay away, that either way it hurt. But he figured it hurt less to be close to the one he cared about and hide it from them, than hide it from them and then still not be near them. So he began spending time with him again, realizing that yes, this was _so_ much better and why did he ever deprive himself of this happiness? Maybe this whole liking guys thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

A year passed by since he accepted who he was, but he still had yet to be open about it to his teammates, especially _him_. But he figured he'd keep it to himself for the time being because they didn't need to know, not yet. He wasn't ready for that sort of drama. Not that he expected his friends to hate him or create a huge scene over it; he trusted them more than that. But he didn't want them to receive such a huge shock and then awkwardly stumble around while they adjusted to it. Because if it took him such a long time, then of course it would take them some time as well.

So he waited. And waited. And continued to wait, looking for the time when he could reveal himself and be free of this bubbling secret inside of him, ready to boil over and spill everywhere.

Now was better than never.

"Hey B," Cyborg said, placing his controller down on the table as Beast Boy danced around in victory on having defeated the "Gaming Master of the House". "Can I ask you something?"

"Would you like me to enlighten you on my awesome gaming skills? Are you going to beg me for my vast knowledge of video game whoop-ass tactics?" he boasted with a wide grin on his face. His trademark fang poked out and stood out like a sore thumb amongst his otherwise normal teeth and Cyborg couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at how adorable it was.

"Actually no. I have a serious question."

Beast Boy sobered up from his victory high and plopped down on the couch next to his best friend, nodding. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

The half-man, half-machine sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looked down at the floor, not quite sure on how to put this. He decided to go with a subtle approach and instead of straight coming out, perhaps he could soften the shock that the changeling was no doubt about to receive.

"Well, I have this friend in the city, from my old high school, who's been having problems recently but I told him that advice wasn't really my thing. I told him I'd ask someone who was better at this stuff."

Beast Boy jabbed his thumb at the door and leaned back on the couch. "You want me to get Rae or Star? I'm sure they're better at this stuff than I am."

"No!" he said loudly. At Beast Boy's surprised wide eyes he coughed. "Uh, I mean, no. He wants a guy's perspective."

"Oh. Alright then. Spill."

"Well," he began with his eye averted. "Lately this guy's been questioning his romantic tastes…in men." He glanced at Beast Boy from the corner of his eye to see him blink once in surprise before giving him a signal to go on. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself from the excitement of indirectly coming out, Cyborg continued. "Well anyway, he's been questioning his sexuality a lot lately, and he's told me that he's developed a sort of…crush on his co-worker. They're really good friends outside of the workplace, but he wants it to be more. Unfortunately, he's afraid that the guy doesn't feel the same way, and probably doesn't even like guys like he does." Cyborg shrugged. "So what should he do?"

"That sounds rather…confusing," Beast Boy said. "But maybe…no that won't work…..what if…..nah that wouldn't end well….he could just…." Beast Boy grunted and threw his arms in the air. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Starfire?"

"Forget I said anything man."

"No, no wait! I got this! Just…give me a second."

Cyborg sat there, watching Beast Boy closely as he thought. He couldn't help but admire his best friend and secret crush, despite the fact that they would probably never happen. Yet he couldn't save himself the heartache if he tried. He liked him too much. It felt dumb and pointless, but his heart, one of the few parts of him that was still human, yearned and beat for this green little boy right in front of him.

The whooshing of the automatic doors interrupted their silence and Beast Boy looked over his shoulder to see Raven glide into the room, hood down on this rare occasion. He squeaked – and it sounded so cute Cyborg almost laughed – and nervously waved. "Hey Rae!" he called out with a smile.

The empath responded with a blank stare before she turned to prepare her herbal tea by heating the stove. "Beast Boy," she acknowledged indifferently.

Said boy chuckled quietly and shakily and with a drop in his stomach, Cyborg realized what was going on.

Beast Boy had his own crush on Raven.

Cyborg sighed and stood up, not giving him another glance. Of course this kind of thing would end in heartbreak. He should've known better. Why did he even ever plan to confess his feelings to him in the first place? He seriously dodged a bullet by giving him a hypothetical situation, saving himself more embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Nevermind, BB. I know exactly what I'll tell him."

Beast Boy snapped out of his Raven-induced daze and smiled – so pure and bright. "That's great, dude! Hope it works out well for him!"

Cyborg nodded and began walking out of the room. "Maybe one day it will. Hopefully."

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**So this was requested on tumblr by someone who wanted Cyborg coming out of the closet.**

**I didn't do that exactly but whatever. I like this.**

**I only had him crushing on Beast Boy because it seemed easier.**

**It's kind of hard writing new stuff (especially not BBRae stuff) for Teen Titans considering I haven't done it in such a long time.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
